Greninja vs Lie Ren
Greninja vs Lie Ren is Peep4Life's eighty-ninth OMM. Description Pokemon vs RWBY! The ninja Pokemon takes on the guy who is, to quote Nora: "Practically a ninja." Who comes out on top? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Lie Ren walked through the forest when he soon stumbled on a riverside. Thirsty from his long journey, Ren stopped to drink some of the pure water. However, just as he finished drinking, Ren noticed a tall frog-like creature stood on the opposite side of the river. It was Greninja, and he didn't seem to trust Ren one bit, and fired a water shuriken at him. Ren back flipped over the move and equipped Stormflowers. Nobody blink! Fight! ''' Ren fired at Greninja as the Pokemon jumped over the river towards Ren. Greninja kicked Ren under the chin and Ren responded with a kick to the back of Greninja's head. Greninja used Extrasensory and threw Ren back towards the river. Ren picked himself up and fired again with the Stormflowers. He hit Greninja in the chest with his weapons, and followed up with another kick, this time straight in the face. Greninja leaped back and fired a Water Pulse, but Ren slashed the attack open with his blades. Greninja then got close and used Night Slash. Night Slash and Stormflower clashed but Greninja came through, kicking Ren into the water. Ren got up and began using his aura to compensate some of the damage he had taken. He threw a nearby stone at Greninja, who dodged to a side. But Ren fired from Stormflower, pelting the water type with several shots. Greninja blasted out with Hydro Pump, the shot skimmed past Ren and the huntsman ran at Greninja. The two scrapped, trading well placed kicks but, with leverage from his aura, Ren overcame Greninja, kicking HIM into the water. Ren kept firing and Greninja who went underwater. Greninja used Shadow Sneak and attacked Ren from behind. The huntsman was then faced with a substitute. Ren knew not what it was but he did know how to shoot the shit out of it, so he did just that. The substitute faded and Ren kicked Greninja back into the rocks. Greninja used spikes to force Ren to move. He then fired Smokescreen to keep the huntsman in uncertainty. Ren jumped after Greninja and clocked him with his weapons, Ren roundhouse kicked Greninja and then used his aura again to deliver a blast that sent Greninja across the riverbank and into the spike. Ren rushed down the bleeding Pokemon and delivered a jumping kick, breaking Greninja's neck. '''KO Ren put away his weapons and went back to the water. He collected some water to drink and then got back on with his journey. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Lie Ren! Category:Peep4Life Category:Male-only battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees